


His Kitten

by Mrmichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, POV Ciel Phantomhive, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sfw for the most part, Top Sebastian Michaelis, kitten play, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis
Summary: It wasn’t always something sexual.He tells me it springs from my personality, but I  truly don’t think so. It’s just an activity I indulge in almost daily after he introduced it to me.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	His Kitten

Kitten

It wasn’t always something sexual. 

He tells me it springs from my personality, but I truly don’t think so. It’s just an activity I indulge in almost daily after he introduced it to me. 

Sebastian helped me stand up in the bath, before wrapping a fluffy towel around my shoulders. He lifted me out sweetly, pressing a kiss to my temple, before drying me thoroughly. His hands were so incredibly careful and warm as they rested on my back, leading me to our bedroom, and sitting me down on the bed. 

“It is not near your bedtime, Little Lord, but I figured it would be fitting for you to wind down early.” Sebastian murmured, buttoning the clean shirt up my chest, as well as a clean pair of undergarments up my legs. I furrowed my brows, rolling my ankles around. “I’m not tired.” I whined. To be truthful, I was quite exhausted, but I didn’t want to rest without spending a bit of time with Sebastian. 

I shut my eyes for a moment, feeling his thumb rub against my cheek. I leaned into the lovely touch, reaching up to hold his forearm. “Keep doing that.” I murmured softly, breathing evening out. How I adored when his hands pet me, while his voice soothed me to no end. 

His caressing continued for a couple of minutes, until I finally snapped out of my little daze. “I’m not tired.” I confirmed once more, opening my eyes slowly. I sat up right, moving away from his hand. “I never said you were, Angel.” My lover cooed to me with a laugh, and I only nodded softly, my mind too preoccupied with its own thoughts to think of a better response. 

He pressed a couple quick kisses on my head, before clicking a light blue collar around my neck sneakily, popping all the kisses off with one on my nose. I bit my lip and gave a happy sigh, feeling his fingers slide and purposely jingle the bell on the front of my collar. A headband with ears was placed atop of my head as well, before he began to scratch softly behind one of them. I couldn’t help but purr, and close my eyes as he touched me. 

“I like that.” I voiced quietly, words sounding lazy and sleepy. Sebastian continued the gentle scratching, as well as the ruffling of my hair, before pulling away a minute or two later. I opened my eyes, already feeling significantly more relaxed. “No tail.” I added, assuming he already knew what I did and didn’t want. The tail was only used during our sexual occasions, sometimes not even that often. 

“I know, Sweet thing, no tail. Don’t you worry.” Sebastian assured, reaching by to grab my small stuffed bee, placing it in my lap to hold. “Why don’t you get situated in bed, while I go get some cocoa warmed up for you.” He said, and I nodded sweetly, feeling his warm hand caress my cheek. I instantly let out a purr, leaning into it instinctively. Hands squeezed my stuffed bee, thumbs running over the fuzzy material. 

“No need to be so greedy, Little one. You have the rest of the evening ahead of you.” His voice soothed, calming some of my inner worries about him leaving for a few minutes. “I promise I won’t be more than 10 minutes.” He added on, before slowing standing from his kneeling position. He placed a kiss on my head once more, before taking his leave, the door left slightly ajar. 

I looked up from my lap, glancing into the mirror built into my dresser. I always worried about how ridiculous I looked when I wore my ears and collar, of course to some it may look a little silly, but Sebastian always reminded me I was the most handsome boy he has ever seen. It usually doesn’t matter to me what others think of me, as Sebastian always assures my worries and plaguing thoughts with much kinder words.

I look away from the dresser, and let my heavy eyes travel over to the bookshelf, where each book was color-coordinated, and dustless. The thought of Sebastian reading me a story until I fall asleep utterly enthralled me some nights, but I have always been too nervous to ask. Perhaps I should ask in the future, but it’d certainly take a bit of courage out of me. 

I rustled the blankets around, loosening them up enough to pull around my body, leaning back against the headboard. I let my eyes shut for the remaining minutes that Sebastian was away in the kitchen, breathing in deeply. 

Soon, a gentle knock on the door echoed in the room, and I opened my eyes, fixing my posture. Sebastian came in quietly, sharp, but seemingly affectionate eyes laying on me as he held a small tray with a marshmallow-topped cup of cocoa. He walked over to the bedside, placing the tray carefully in my lap. “There you are. I put a drizzle of caramel on the marshmallows, as I know you like that.” He spoke, beginning to strip from his tailcoat and belt, unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt. “Thank you.” I said quietly, “Is it still hot?” I asked, hands feeling around the cup. 

He shook his head, moving to lay behind me. “I didn’t warm it up too much, it should be at a decent temperature.” He explained, and I took a sip. As it always was, it was perfect. His hand rested on my back through the blanket, making gentle circles. I enjoyed my drink quietly, finishing quite quickly. I handled him the tray, which he then set on the bedside table. I shook the covers off my shoulders, before wrapping my arms around Sebastians middle, bell jingling with my movements. I stretch out, before curling back up against him, head resting on his stomach and arm draped right above his crotch. 

He pulled the blankets up to his waist and around my back, covering my shoulders and arm, before his hand met my head once more. His fingers danced softly in my hair, stopping to scratch and lightly massage every few moments. I nuzzled into his torso, my hand resting atop of his free one. My fingers laced through his, giving gentle squeezes every once in awhile. 

“My darling Kitten, I do think it’s time for you to rest.” Sebastian murmured after awhile of petting. I hummed in drowsy agreement, as I stretched from his stomach up to his chest, hiding my face in his neck. He moved back slightly, but only to press plenty of little kisses on my cheek, to which I mewled pleasurably about. 

I let myself relax against him, his strong arms wrapped so safely around me, hands rubbing up and down my back. I placed a kiss on his collarbone, and a quiet ‘I love you’ to slip through my lips. I closed my eyes, breathing out a sigh that felt like I had been holding in all day. 

“I love you, too, Dear.” I heard Sebastian reply, before I slept through the night uninterrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism. As always, it’s pretty short. <3


End file.
